Emily, lady of the damned
by Chelwad
Summary: Alright, so the race of men survived Saroun, the dark Lord, but Emily might be another story..
1. Chapter 1

"Damn poision Ivy!" I cried jumping up and down in my woods looking for a clear patch.  
  
"I told you to wear shoes," Sammy said behind me laughing.  
  
I glared at her, "Shut up,"  
  
She only shrugged and we continued our trek through the woods. "That's a wildflower," She said pointing to a small red peteled flower.  
  
"Oh please Sammy, that's pathetic, yow! There's one!" I exclaimed finding a slightly larger blue one. I stepped over a brach and ducked down as I reached to pick it. I bent back up and looked to Sammy, all I found were trees.  
  
I blinked startled and called for Sammy a few times. I looked back down to my hand and found the flower gone. "What the hell is this?" I cried looking around me. I suddenly heard horses hoves and nearly jumped out of my skin. One man was coming up to me, clad in leather.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in Rohan?" The man inquired in a gruff voice.  
  
My jaw dropped, "R-r-rohan?" I began and looked to him, "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Eomer," he began and I just stared.  
  
"So you're telling me I'm in," I paused to look around, "Rohan?" I began.  
  
"Yes," he said looking as though I were crazy, "And you are?"  
  
"Emily," I managed and began to take in the things around me. This was impossible, wasn't it? I mean Middle Earth was just a made up place, I must of hit my head or something. I pinched my arm, "Ow!" I cried and rubbed it, wondering why I thought that would work.  
  
"M'lady?" Eomer asked looking awfully confused.  
  
I ignored him and sat down on the soft moss lost in thought. I was in Rohan, Eomer was standing right in front of me. A sudden thought came to me and I eagerly looked up, "Do you know a hobbit named Merry?" I asked.  
  
He looked startled, "He hasn't been in these parts for at least a year, Lady Emily." He responded and looked extremely confused, "Where are you from?"  
  
I looked at him pondering if he'd believe me, "A place far away from here," I said deciding that he probally wouldn't. "Wait!" I cried and he jumped slightly, "If Merry's gone then Theoden must of died, leaving you to be the king!" I proclaimed and was proud of my quick thinking.  
  
"How do you know of these things?" He demanded jumping down from his horse.  
  
"Hey calm down, Eomer, dude!" I said jumping back at the sight of his sword.  
  
"Dude?" he asked looking confused, "Who sent you?" He exclaimed drawing his sword.  
  
"Ah!" I cried and stepped back, tripping over a stump and fell back. "No one! I swear, come now, you aren't going to hurt ME are you?" I babbled and his sword faltered.  
  
He put his sword back and I breathed a sigh of relief. He surveyed me for a second and was for once glad of my long hair, though my jeans and shirt couldn't of been very normal. "Very well," He said deciding something, "I'm sorry for startling you Lady Emily." He said holding a hand out to me. "It's just we can't be too cautious these days."  
  
I huffed, "Cautious nothing, am I not a human?" I grumbled as he helped me up.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked looking me up and down again.  
  
I self conciously crossed my arms over my chest, "Nineteen, twenty next month." I said doing the same to him.  
  
He rasied his eyebrows, "What were you doing out here?"  
  
I sighed, "Listen Eomer," I said clasping him on the shoulder, a gesture that obviously startled him. "I know this may sound a little insane, ok a lot insane, but I'm not from here. Middle Earth is just a," I paused, "Book in my world, it's not supposed to be real. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a way back." I said and stepped away from him.  
  
"Your world?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, I need to get back, Sammy's probally spazzing by now." I said and jumped over a stump closing my eyes. I landed and looked around, damn. I thought to myself, still here. I continued doing that a few more times until he spoke up.  
  
"And just what, if I may ask, are you doing, Lady Emily?" He inquired looking at me strangely.  
  
"I told you, E, I'm trying to get back home." I sighed, he was rather slow for the king of Rohan.  
  
"E?" He repeated, and he was redundant!  
  
"Yes," I said sighing again and gave up on my search.  
  
He watched me for a moment and then we both heard a voice calling. I sulked at sat back down, wallowing in self pity. I was now stuck in Rohan and had no idea how to get home. "Lord Aragorn, over here, I have something that might intrest you!" Eomer called and I looked up suddenly at the name.  
  
I heard yet another horse's hoves as Aragorn rode up and dismouted, watching me curiously.  
  
"So this is who was causng all the commotion," he said looking to Eomer.  
  
He nodded, "I'm not sure what to do with her, she claims she's from a different," he paused to look at me and then back to Aragorn, "World. I'm not sure what to believe, she resembles no other being than men, except for dwarves in stature."  
  
"Hey! I'm not short, yall are just freakishly tall!" I exclaimed breaking in. It was ok if they thought I was crazy but they weren't going to call me short.  
  
Eomer and Aragorn looked at me cynically and returned to their conversation, "Rather outspoken, isn't she?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"To say the least, I'd so be cussing them out by now if they didn't have swords," I scoffed slightly to myself, "Damn armoured men."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with her?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Take her back to the castle I suppose," Aragorn answered.  
  
"What about her clothing, surely she should put on something else." Eomer said.  
  
I looked down to my clothes, I didn't see anything wrong with them. "The name's Emily," I said to both but they ignored me.  
  
"We'll have to deal with that when we get back, Eoywn could surely do something about it." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Will she reside in my castle?" Eomer asked looking startled.  
  
"She has no where else to go, we couldn't leave her here." Aragorn said looking to me.  
  
"The name's Emily," I grumbled again.  
  
I was once again ignored, "She may reside her for a time, but surely we must send her home." Eomer said.  
  
"Has she said where she lives yet?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The name's Emily, dumbasses!" I burst out suddenly. It might not of been the nicest thing to do, but hey, I *did* have a name.  
  
Aragorn rasied his eyebrows, "Sharp-tounged too." He observed.  
  
I was becoming rather annoyed, I had just somehow ended up in Rohan, scared out of my skin by Eomer, jumped over bushes and stumps like a moron, and now they were stating the obvious. (Not to mention my hunger was growing.)  
  
"Alright, so am I going back with you two or not?" I asked impatiently.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Rohan is only a mile away, you can ride with Eomer."  
  
I turned to Eomer who was looking at Aragorn oddly. He only shrugged and saddled his own horse. Eomer quickly looked to me, "I suppose you know how to ride a horse?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and walked with him to his horse, "No clue dear E." I said looking the horse up and down.  
  
Eomer easily got on the back of his horse and held a hand down for me. I only raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you crazy? I'll bring us both down." I said.  
  
He sighed, "Please Lady Emily, just take my hand."  
  
With one last skeptical look I took his hand, "Put your left foot there," he instructed and I did so slowly. In one swift movement I was sitting on the horse and Eomer had his hands partially around my waist trying to balanace us both.  
  
I was plainly startled and a bit insulted by the gesture and I believe Aragorn saw my face before he turned his horse around to lead us, I could swear I heard him chuckling to himself.  
  
After a few moments in silence, I finally lessed my grip on the horse, rather confident the king of Rohan, of all places, wouldn't let me fall of a horse. "What where you and Aragorn doing out here? Don't you have a city to run? And Aragorn, shouldn't he be in Minas Tirith?" I asked finally.  
  
"A bit of a getaway for us both, Aragorn will be returning to Minas Tirith by the end of the week though." Eomer began, "Doesn't your king take a few days of rest?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't have a king,"  
  
I felt his hands tighten around my waist, "Yow, E, what's that for?" I asked squirming somehwhat.  
  
"That's treason in these lands M'lady." He whispered to me.  
  
I looked back to him, "Oh I didn't mean it that way E, I know you and Aragorn over there are kings. It's just where I live we don't have any kings."  
  
He gave me a confused look, "Then who is there to govern over the people?" He asked.  
  
"The people," I said, oh god that sounded cheesy but I continued. "You see, we all vote on things that we do, and we have a president and a vice president. Not to mention the supreme c - " I stopped at his expression. "Nevermind, we just don't have a king." I sighed.  
  
We were silent for a while and I took this opportiunity to look around. I didn't exactly like being shot out of my world and into Middle Earth, but you had to admit, it was beauitiful. And after all, I had read the books and saw the movies, so I wasn't exactly stupid about Middle Earth either.  
  
Eomer interrupted my thoughts, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here, from, your other world as you say?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "I bent down to pick this blue flower and I looked up and poof, I was here. Then of course I called for Sammy and that brought you two here."  
  
"Oh," he said simply, but I didn't think he believed me or ever would.  
  
I watched Aragorn in front of us and furrowed my brow, "What about Arwen? Aint she in Minas Tirith?" I asked, my southern accent coming through.  
  
He nodded, "Yes," he said.  
  
"Wouldn't she get lonely there? I mean being pratically the only elf there." I inquired. "Perhaps," he began, "But she is happy to be there," he sighed and was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about marriage probally, he after all, did need an heir. He snapped out of whatever he was thinking and continued, "Legolas is there, Haldir is normally aswell, though he joined Aragorn this trip to Rohan."  
  
I grinned, "So Haldir's in Rohan?" I pracitally cried.  
  
"Yes, m'lady." Eomer answered sounding confused, obviously not understanding my eagerness.  
  
A real live elf! I'd always liked elves the best, ok, I pretty much obsessed, it wasn't that bad though, not really. I did know a few words in elvish, they were only insults though, that was alright, I might be able to use some. I thought to myself.  
  
"Lady Emily?" Eomer began, the whole "lady" crap was getting on my nerves, but I guess since this was after all, Middle Earth, he could get away with it.  
  
"Hm?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.  
  
"Rohan is just up ahead," he said gesturing with his right hand the best he could.  
  
Despite all here grumblings about being there, she eagerly looked ahead of them. The trees had cleared by now, and there sat Rohan proudly on a hill.  
  
"Surrounded by the mountains of Gondor, if I'm not mistaken?" I asked not exactly realizing I said it outloud. I did that a lot, crazy skitzophrenia of mine.  
  
"Why yes, M'lady." Eomer answered sounding a try bit startled. "You know many a things about Rohan for you being an outsider." He mused.  
  
"I told you E, Middle Earth is all in a book in my world." I said but knew the answer would never really click with him. "Nevermind," I sighed again, "I just want to get off this horse," I said shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"You soon will, Lady Emily." Eomer assured me and we were silent for the rest of the ride to the city. I gazed as we drew nearer, Rohan was larger that it looked, and the mounds in front gave it an eerie feeling. I shuttered as I passed them and looked back to Eomer.  
  
"Didn't Eoywn marry Farimir?" I asked.  
  
Once again, the startled "Oh how did you know that" look. "Yes M'lady." He answered.  
  
"But isn't Farimir's kingdom a ways away from here?" I asked looking around.  
  
He nodded, "Eoywn's only visiting for a time, she will be leaving a day earlier than Lord Aragorn."  
  
"Oh, and E?" I asked.  
  
He sighed obviously tiring of my questions, "Yes M'lady?" he asked.  
  
"Am I going to have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Yes M'lady," he sighed.  
  
I put my hands in my head, maybe a little drastic, but I hadn't worn a dress in at least five years! This was a drastic time!  
  
"There a problem, M'lady?" Eomer asked confused.  
  
I looked to him, "Would there be any chance I could borrow some of your pants?" I asked grinning fully knowing he would be startled.  
  
"What?" he studdered.  
  
"Nothing, I'm hungry," I stated, "Could I eat when we get in there?" I asked.  
  
He sighed again, "Yes M'lady."  
  
I smiled to myself as we were almost upon the gates. Alright, so I was a bit demanding, it wasn't that much of a crime. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I realize not all of these things are accurate or the characters portrayed exactly as Tolkien had them, but it's a fan fiction. It is also rather hard to get all the things correct when you've only read the books three times over X_x  
  
As we entered the gates I could feel Eomer's grip relax around me. I looked to him and he was grinning brightly, every bit of pride was showing.  
  
'Welcome back Lord Aragorn, Lord Eomer,' a few people cried. I saw them curiously glance at me, I couldn't reall blame them. If I had someone like me ride in with my king, I'd be a little confused too. But I could get along with that, I just wanted off this damn horse.  
  
We rode a bit further until Aragorn dismounted. Eomer did the same and I just about up and fell of the horse. I swung my leg over and jumped down, not all to gracefully either, seeing how I was still barefooted.  
  
"This is insane," I mumbled to myself as I followed the two kings up. I heard them discussing what to do with me as we walked, but I tried to concentrate on the town. It was all I had imagined and more. I looked out as we mounted the stairs to the Great Hall and saw the rolling plains of Rohan. There was a wooded section off to the right were I guessed we had come from.  
  
"Lady Emily, please hasten," Eomer said to me and I almost tripped on the stairs. By this time he had dissapeared into the elaborate doors of the Great Hall. I did as he asked and rushed up the remainder of the stairs and pushed open the heavy door.  
  
I was slightly dishevled that they had just let me wander into the Hall alone, but I hadn't really been that nice so far, seeing how they were kings and all. I decided that I would at least be nice to Eoywn, she killed the king Nazgul afterall.  
  
I mean, how cool was that? Eoywn, the scrawny maiden she was, had killed one of the most feared creatures in all of Middle Earth. Merry had aided somewhat in the fight too, but he sadly wasn't anywhere around here.  
  
"Lady Emily?" came Aragorn's voice and I jerked out of my thoughts. He must of said something to me while I was musing because he was now watching me very oddly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked looking to him. I found Eoywn beside him watching me curiously, Eomer seemed to have gone off somewhere else.  
  
"This is Lady Eoywn, she'll show you to your lodging and supply you with some clothes." Aragorn said to me motioning to Eoywn.  
  
"Hello," she smiled.  
  
I nodded and smiled back, "If you will follow me," she began and gestured to the right side of the room. She began walking out and I quickly followed after her, passing Aragorn who seemed to be pleased.  
  
"Your room will be down her for the time being. I myself am leaving at the end of the week so I'm not sure what shall happen with you." She said guiding me through the halls. She stopped at a door and motioned to it, "This is your room," she said and opened it up. "I've told the servants to find some dresses you can wear. I'm not sure if they have found any yet on such," she paused, "Abrupt circumstances."  
  
I noticed the way she said that and realized that no matter how well mannered I was, they would never believe my story. I hoped it wouldn't matter, that I would find some way to get back into my world, and fast.  
  
I followed her into the room and looked around me. The stone walls were adorned with exquisite draperies and a delicatly carved bed sat in the center along with a dresser and a mirror that matched.  
  
"Looks like they found at least one dress suitable," Eoywn began noticing the dress that lay on my bed. "Why don't you get dressed and I shall have lunch with you." She smiled and handed me the dress.  
  
I nodded, "Thank you, Lady Eoywn." I said putting on my best Middle Earthiean charm. She nodded and left the room leaving me to change. I looked at the dress in my hands, it was a deep blue color and it looked amazingly comfortable.  
  
Well, three mintues and four bruises later, I finally had the dress on. It was harder to slip on than it looked and I continually bashed into the hard wooden bed trying to get it on. I looked to the mirror to inspect myself and cringed somewhat. I was wearing a dress for the first time in forever it seemed after all.  
  
Though, I didn't look half bad, a little dishevled perhaps, but I had found a brush on the table and quickly solved that problem. I turned a bit in front of the mirror, marveling at the floating image this dress gave me, no matter how uncomfortable it was to get on.  
  
"Are you ready, Lady Emily?" Eoywn's voice came through the door.  
  
I 'floated' to the door and opened it smiling at her. She returned the smile, "Let us go then." She said and led me back into the main hall. I quietly decided to try and fit in with the people here, even ditch my earlier name of Eomer's. It could be a personal game, I thought to myself, 'Survivor: Middle Earth'. I laughed slightly to myself, 'Who will be the first to be voted off?' I could just imagine everyone holding up a card that said my name on it.  
  
Aragorn and Eomer were in the Main Hall as we entered it. Eoywn sat me down and put some food infront of me, after that, I didn't pay much attention to the three other people. I was strangely hungry and only ceased when Eomer spoke to me.  
  
"I suppose you find your room acceptable, Lady Emily?" He inquired.  
  
I looked up, "Oh," I began, call him Eomer, I said to myself. I nodded, "Yes, I adore it," I began smiling aswell, "Thank you for taking me up, Eomer." That should have been good enough, I thought to myself.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me and then nodded, turning to Aragorn again and they continued talking.  
  
I looked back down to my food and finished eating. 


End file.
